Death of an Idol, Impact of a Legacy
by Mitchell Movie Productions
Summary: X-over, One-shot Series, Post JLU. Superman's dead, and the world has a hard time moving on. But one boy is taking it harder than anyone in the universe. Why? Because the Man of Steel was his idol, his hero.
1. After the Final Round

It was a horrible sight. a city in ruins. All was left almost unrecognizable, it was on every news as every news helicopters flew over. and all the world was watching. for the horror and chaos at Metropolis. Anyone who escaped there would have the memory in their mind forever.

Everyone was in shock in every town. Some cried, some screamed in sadness, and some too shocked to do anything. Today should have been an ordinary day. Just another day in the city of Metropolis, an ordinary day was when a supervillain or giant robot attacked and Superman, the JLA, Avengers, Z-Fighters or some other hero would come and save everyone. The people of the world always assumed that nothing bad would come to them as a result of a supervillain attack and that they had nothing to fear from any kind of powers. But this was no ordinary day to the people across the planet.

As of May 27th, 2015, a mindless monster from another world arrives on Earth and starts rampaging through the United States, requiring the Justice League, Avengers and Z-Fighters to intervene—only that the beast easily overpowered them, and that beast was a monster the JL encountered before, Doomsday.

Doomsday was created under the auspices of Project Cadmus as a superior clone of Superman. He was made from a genetic sample by Emil Hamilton but was engineered to be his superior. He was repeatedly subjected to brainwashing simulations that humiliated him and fueled his rage towards Superman. Ultimately, Doomsday was to be the Project's fail-safe in the case Superman ever went rogue again. He became increasingly difficult to control so Amanda Waller arranged for him to be imprisoned in a rocket and blasted off into space.

Unfortunately, Doomsday managed to break free and forced the rocket back to Earth, landing near Metropolis. He then proceeded to go on a rampage only to encounter the Justice Lords. After he had apparently physically beaten the Justice Lords, Justice Lord Superman included, into submission, the Justice Lord used his heat vision to lobotomize Doomsday, temporarily sidelining him.

Eventually, the beast was recovered by Cadmus and he slowly recuperated with his advanced healing powers. He was prematurely freed by a bitter Dr. Milo after he had just been dismissed from Cadmus by Waller, Doomsday convinced Milo that he would help Milo get revenge. Doomsday then killed Milo and fled the Cadmus compound via a rocket ship to the volcanic island of San Baquero.

He targeted Superman, who in the midst of the Justice League's evacuation of the island in preparation for an imminent volcanic eruption. A ferocious battle ensued with Doomsday beating the Man Of Steel to exhaustion. Desperate to stop him, Superman even tried to lobotomize the creature with his heat vision the same way his Justice Lord counterpart did. However, Doomsday's evolution power simply shrugged off the attack, with him taunting that he couldn't be beaten the same way twice. Superman trapped Doomsday in molten lava. During the Justice League's inquiry of Doomsday, J'onn J'onzz failed to read his mind as he was modified to be unreadable by telepaths. When it became apparent that Doomsday would not reveal anything or change his murderous nature, Superman decided to banish it to the Phantom Zone. Doomsday just sneered that they would regret this.

And so it would seem as he inexplicably escaped the Phantom Zone, much more powerful than ever.

And as expected, the Justice League, Avengers, and Z-Fighters were brutally beaten. Thor, Wonder Woman, Goku, Spider-Man and Vegeta refused to go down without a fight, but despite fighting hard, the beast defeated them.

It was all on Superman now to save the day.

Lois, reporting live by helicopter with her cameraman Jimmy Olsen, as the battle rages through Metropolis and reaches the Hall of Justice. A Hulkbuster-clad Stark joins the fight against Doomsday, but he is incapacitated and saved by Superman. Realizing the toll the battle has taken on Superman, Lois attempts to sacrifice herself to Doomsday to force Clark into using lethal force. As the beast prepares to kill Lois, Superman hurls himself at Doomsday – he breaks the villain's neck, but is fatally stabbed at that moment, and dies in Lois' arms.

_"We interrupt this broadcast for a special report." The anchor said, distraught. "Sad news tonight. The hero known as Superman has died after injuries related to battle with a hulking beast dubbed "Doomsday"."_

Everyone in the world was watching this on their news channel. Words couldn't describe how devastated everyone was at the sight of their hero's death.

_"Superman engaged in battle with the beast across the country, the beast killed thousands of countless beings before his bout with the Man of Steel."_

_"In the years to come, a few witnesses will tell the power of the final punches that they could literally feel the shockwaves. Others will remember the enormous crater that resulted from the sheer force of the blows._

_"But most will remember this sad day as the proudest, most noble man they ever knew finally fell. For those who loved him, one who would call him husband, or his pal, or buddy..._

In Metropolis, Superman's tattered cape flutters on a pipe in the wind as Lois Lane sobs while holding Superman's lifeless damaged body while Doomsday's body lies lifelessly yards away from the Man of Steel as the Justice League mourns the loss of their hero.

At the Kents, John and Martha Kent were devastated as John tried his best to comfort his wife as she sobbed.

_"...or those who would call him son, this is the darkest day one could ever imagine. They raised him to be a hero...to know the value of sacrifice and life."_

As for the mighty Saiyan Goku, himself, he felt the most guilty. Was he not powerful enough to topple the beast himself? He's beaten many foes in the past without the Justice League's help, Frieza, Vegeta, Broly, Buu, Beerus, Cooler, even Thanos, so what's so different about Doomsday?

_"And for those who served with Superman to protect life, comes the shock of failure. The weight of being too late to help._

"We...We didn't make it in time..." Goku softly said.

"I don't believe it..." John Stewart said.

"He must survive. It cannot end like this!" Thor said.

_"For a city to live a man has given his all and more. For this is the day, that a Superman died."_

But what of the people who respected him and looked up to him? How will they take the news?


	2. Death of a Hero

**May 27th, 2015, 3:16 PM**

Yup. It's just another day in the life of Jimmy Neutron, and he's paying a price for it as he's chased around by squirrels. Jimmy is an 8-year-old boy genius. He has a disproportionately large forehead, blue eyes, and brown hair in a swirly cowlick. He is often teased because he is shorter than most boys of his age, though sometimes he appears to be the same height as his friends. Jimmy's wardrobe consists almost exclusively of red T-shirts that sport his trademark symbol of a yellow atom. And he wore purple-blue shorts and brown loafers.

So why is he being chased by squirrels?

Jimmy tried to use the Hypno-beam to try and help Carl get over his fear of spiders, though it doesn't work. He then tries to hypnotize some squirrels into retrieving Sheen's Ultralord figure from a tree. Instead, they think his head is an acorn and leap at it. Fortunately, he manages to get them away from him, despite a bunch of scratch marks being left behind.

"Jim?" Carl asks, concerned. "You okay?"

"Depends," Jimmy asks. "Did Sheen get his Ultra Lord Action figure back?"

"Yeah!" Sheen laughed as he hugged it. "What other inventions do you got, Jimmy?"

"Anti-Gravity Shoes, but it's in progress as we speak," Jimmy said. "Other than that, I am currently finishing up my shrink ray."

"What's the matter Neutron?" Cindy walked by, jokingly. "Aren't you short enough already?"

"Funny, Cindy," Jimmy replied, condescendingly. "But that device will be more suited to shrink something as vast as space itself,"

"Yeah, tell that to my sisters' friend." Cindy chuckled.

"You won't be laughing when Jimmy shrinks your big mouth!" Sheen said, annoyed.

"You know, Jimmy, I've known you for many years, and I've seen your inventions cause more problems than Donald Trump," Cindy said.

"She's got you there, Jimmy, why do you even bother to keep going on this whole Inventing thing when you know stuff like this happens?" Libby said, rolling his eyes.

"Well, let's just say someone inspired me to be the person I am today," Jimmy said, shrugging.

Then, the Bell rings, signifying the end of Extra Recess.

"I am really lovin' these extra recesses!" Sheen said. "That trip to Egypt was worth it!"

"Too bad it will go on our permanent record," Carl said as the kids entered the school.

"Now, all that's left is to enjoy the last week of school," Jimmy said, only to see parents picking up their kids, this is odd, school doesn't end until 3:34! And judging by the worried looks, it was serious.

"Mom? Dad?" Jimmy said, walking up to his parents. "What's going on?"

"Get your things, Jimmy, we need you to come home, right now," Judy said, worried.

"What's going on?" Jimmy asks.

"Son, It's not All-You-Can-Eat Pie day at Mariano's, this is a serious emergency.

Jimmy started to get worried, this must be a big deal if his Father is taking this seriously.

"Okay..." Jimmy said, grabbing his backpack from his locker. After that, the kids went home to their separate homes, and stayed in the house, while some kids went to their backyards, as long as the kids were being supervised by their parents.

Later that afternoon in the Neutron Household, Jimmy was finishing up his latest invention, the Shrink Ray. Goddard sits on the bed and watches Jimmy complete his latest achievement.

"Alright." Jimmy turned to face Goddard as he smirked, showing his Shrink Ray. It basically looked like a TV remote with an antennae. "After all those weeks, the Shrink Ray is completed!"

Goddard barked in agreement.

"I couldn't agree anymore, my Robotic Canine friend," Jimmy said. "Cindy is going to flip her lid once she sees this!"

Wanting to take a break, Jimmy turns on his TV and hopes to unwind with a little Tom & Jerry. Jimmy hated to admit it in front of his friends, but he enjoyed the Cat and Mouse duo. Especially in the Chuck Jones era.

Unfortunately, all he got was an emergency broadcast alert, much to his confusion.

_"This is a national emergency, turn to Channel 16 for more information."_

Jimmy hesitated, what's going on? Whatever it is, it must be one of the reasons **_why_** the kids were permitted to leave early before the mandated School end time. He changed the channel to 16, and saw something that made his blood run cold, Metropolis, mostly demolished and destroyed, with some buildings burning. And what he saw made his eyes widen in horror,

Superman fighting a hulking monster that was dubbed "Doomsday", and despite Superman gaining the upper hand, Doomsday managed to rally back, beating and throwing Superman around.

_"For those just joining us, Metropolis has underwent some destruction this evening, as Superman attempts to overpower a destructive beast. Right now, it is uncertain on how the tide will turn. Fortunately, Tony Stark, AKA: Iron Man, __gave Superman the time __he may need to save us all."_

Jimmy looked worried, Superman was being beaten savagely. He didn't look too good, and why was Jimmy so worried about whether or not Superman would live through this? Because Superman was Jimmy's idol, his hero. It all started when Jimmy was 2 years old.

When Jimmy was born, it was a surprise that he had an impossible I.Q. of 210. Even Judy and Hugh Neutron, Jimmy's parents, had a hard time coping with this. But Judy's father, Leonard, wasn't surprised by this as Jimmy started to embrace Inventing as a talent. Eventually, when he turned two, he wasn't sure what to do with these gifted abilities. Fortunately, one trip to Metropolis would change all that. During that vacation, when Metropolis was being invaded by Darkseid and his parademon army _(Superman TAS: Apokalips Now!)_, Jimmy was saved by Superman, and after seeing Dan Turpin and Metropolis be inspired by Superman's tenacity, Jimmy realizes what he must do: Use his inventing and tech to try to make the world a better place.

Very scared at the sight of his idol is taking a beating, Jimmy hastily turns off the TV as he pants in hyperventilation.

_"Get it together, Neutron." _Jimmy thought to himself. _"Superman has fought hard in situations like this, and he's turned out fine."_

And when he tried to get his mind off of the news by working on adjustments to his new inventions, he couldn't help but be haunted by this question,

_"What if Superman dies?"_

For hours, Jimmy was working on the final tweaks to his inventions, such as the Anti-Gravity shoes, and the goggles that can be used for X-ray vison and Heat Vision, as well as two fingerless gloves that give Jimmy Super Strength. His Anti-Gravity shoes took a while to get right, and eventually, after being stuck on the ceiling more times, he managed to balance the amount of gravity with the amount of anti-gravity to have the ability to jump good and fly at the same time. After that, he was about ready to take a break after venting frustrations and fear.

Jimmy headed out of the room and headed downstairs, only to hear stifled and quiet sobs. Much to his confusion. They came from his mother, and Jimmy is confused, she was just fine earlier, despite looking worried, but what's the matter now?

Jimmy looked in the living room and saw his father comfort his crying mother as they were watching TV.

"Mom? Dad? What's the matter?" Jimmy asks. He turned to see what it was. It was a TV News live broadcast, but that wasn't what made his blood run cold, it was the topic of the broadcast, about a few minutes ago, Doomsday was rampaging across the country, critically injuring most of the Justice League, Z-Fighters and Avengers, with only one superhero giving everything to save the world from this rampaging monster, even making the ultimate sacrifice to save everyone at a cost: His life. For some people, news like that would shock everyone, but for Jimmy, it was heartbreaking due to who the hero was.

It was the Man of Steel himself, Superman.

Anything could have happened, the entire house could have collapsed right on top of them, one of Jimmy's experiments could have blown up right at that moment and maybe killed them all, It could better than this, hearing that Superman died, saving the world. Jimmy had a reaction, he shook his head in shock, not wanting to believe this as tears streamed down his face as he dropped his shrink ray. He backed away slowly and collapsed to the ground, he was starting to hyperventilate. and was beginning to cry.

He couldn't believe it, Superman, his idol and hero, is gone.

That night, in Jimmy's room, Jimmy held on to a newspaper of Superman saving the day on the day Darkseid invaded earth. He read it over and over again as he flashed back to the day that the Man of Steel saved his life.

**_Flashback:_**

In Metropolis, Parademons were flying around striking fear into the hearts of millions of people in Metropolis.

In the sandbox, toddler Jimmy was holding a toy version of Zapp Brannigan's gun while dressed as Spock from Star Trek, trying to run away from the destruction. A Parademon arrived in front of Jimmy, and Jimmy pointed his toy ray gun at the monster, not noticing that Superman was behind the boy as he blasted the Parademon away with his heat vision. Jimmy turned around and noticed Superman fly towards the battle with Darkseid.

Superman looked at the boy as he said, "Nice work, kid!"

"Jimmy!" Mr. and Mrs. Neutron said, happily and relievedly hugging their son.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Jimmy said, relieved that he was saved. As he saw Superman continue to fight Darkseid (until Darkseid's son reunited with his father and ended the fight), he realized something about this guy, he uses his abilities to help people. What if Jimmy could do the same thing?

_**End of Flashback**_

And with Superman dead, who's going to step up?


	3. Worst Day Ever

**Here's the Next Chapter, and now, this one is loosely inspired by the 2002 _Spider-Man_ film! Enjoy!**

* * *

When Jimmy got ready for school, he tried to fake his illness, he didn't want to go to school. Not like this, especially now that his hero has perished in his battle with Doomsday. But he had to go anyway. So he put on his white shoes, his clothes and got to the school bus.

During school, there was a moment of silence for the world's greatest hero, the principal said that Superman's funeral would be televised on Friday before school. At lunch, Jimmy looked sad and heartbroken, why wouldn't he? He looked up to Superman all his life since he was saved by him. Jimmy sat by himself at lunchtime, making Jimmy's friends looked concerned for their friend. Throughout the day, Jimmy excluded himself from his favorite activities, often only helping with assignments or reading his book in lieu of playing at recess.

"Jimmy's obviously really moody lately," Carl said.

"Yeah," Sheen said. "He's like Ultra Lord after he was dumped in Episode 93."

"Gerald told me he was feeling down, poor Jimmy." Libby sighed.

"Bolbi shall get Rolf, perhaps his customs will lift Jimmy's spirits," Bolbi said, hopeful.

"I think it's best if you don't," Cindy said, worriedly. "Neutron's usually not like this. He's usually really pretentious."

"We should talk to him," Carl said as they all headed to Jimmy's table. "Hey, Jim, is everything okay?"

"Yeah, passed my science test, other than that, nothing else," Jimmy said, half-heartedly.

"You sure? Because you look like a Tennessee Williams Heroine." Cindy asks.

"No one asked you, Vortex," Jimmy said, sternly.

"All I was trying to do was..." Cindy said, shrugging.

"I prefer if you'd leave me alone," Jimmy said, taking his lunch and leaving the cafeteria.

"Wow, he's really upset," Libby said, worried.

"I hope he'll be fine..." Cindy muttered.

Suddenly, Jimmy's depressing walk is ruined by a certain unibrowed strong kid running away from his Broccoli, terrified.

"Broccoli bad for Ed! Make him stop!" The kid whined, not knowing that he was about to bowl over Jimmy!

Frightened, Jimmy jumps out of the way, but much to his surprise, he jumps up higher than usual! Jimmy finds himself on one of the ceiling beams, much to the surprise of everyone.

"Jimmy?" Sheen said, shocked and impressed. "Since when can you Jump up like that?!"

As the kids murmured in shock, Jimmy started to have a realization: He put on his Anti-Gravity shoes by mistake!

"Jimmy, you really need to get down here before the Principal catches you!" Carl said, nervously.

Jimmy nervously looked down as he jumped down, without even looking, and he lands safely, but not before he accidentally slaps someone's lunch tray, sending it flying, hitting Butch on the back. Jimmy gulped then ran out of the room as Butch stood, staring after him.

Speaking of, some of the kids were concerned for Jimmy as he sat at recess, all by himself, feeling embarrassed for that mishap that happened in the cafeteria.

"We have to do something, it's not like Jimmy to be like this," Sheen said.

"We'll have to see what Arnold can do to help him out," Carl said.

"We could get Phineas and Ferb to help us find out why he's depressed," Cindy said as Jimmy looked in his book bag, and to his shock, he finds something surprising, his Superstrength gloves. He must've put them in the bag last night by accident! Damn it, things aren't going his way today. First, Superman dies against Doomsday, now what? How could this get any worse?! He starts to head inside, only to see something shocking.

He gasped and whirled around, just barely ducking Butch's blow, ducking under the larger young man's arm and circled around him, looking for some way to escape.

"Hey, Arnold," A girl named Helga exclaimed, "Public fight!"

A crowd of kids gather around Jimmy and Butch as they continue to shout "Fight."

"You think that was funny, Neutron?"

"Butch, I don't want to hurt you!" Jimmy said, insistingly and nervously.

"Yeah, I wouldn't want to fight me either."

Cindy was conflicted, sure, Jimmy was a pain in her ass, but he doesn't deserve to have his ass kicked like this. She emerged from the crowd. "Butch, come on. It was just an accident!" She turned to Sheen who had pushed through the crowd to stand beside her. "Help him, Sheen!"

Jimmy ducked as Butch's next blow came right at him. The next blow came and Jimmy did a really high backflip as he landed on the ground in a crouch, one hand keeping him balanced on the ground as he looked shocked. He could've sworn he'd felt like he was flying. When did he learn to fight like this? He then took a super-strength glove out of his pocket and put it on his left hand.

"Which one?" Sheen asks, curiously, prompting Jimmy's friends to glare at him.

Jimmy stood once more and ducked as Butch came at him again. Jimmy dodged another blow, and lashed out by catching a fist with his gloved hand, slightly crushing it, making Butch howl in pain. The last trick, Jimmy lashed out with a kick that sent Butch flying to a tree, hitting him in the face. He looked to his friends with a surprised expression on their faces. He frowned then looked back at Butch who was propped up on his elbows, staring at him.

"Damn, Neutron. You are a freak," he muttered.

"Uh oh..." Carl said, pointing to something:

Wolfgang and Edmund were walking towards Jimmy, this isn't going to end well.

"Wolfgang, not now," Jimmy spoke to the 9-year-old bully.

"I gotta say, I'm impressed by what you did to that poser." Wolfgang chuckled. "At first, I thought you'd be taken down because of what happened so far today, I mean with the way you're being quiet...you're not participating in any activities."

"How I'm behaving shouldn't concern you," Jimmy said, annoyed. "Now I suggest you leave me alone."

"It's probably for the best, Wolfgang," Edmund said, noticing Jimmy's sadness.

"Whatever he's going through must be really pathetic." Wolfgang chuckled. "Glad he got it out of his system."

The kids gasped in shock.

Smirking, Jimmy glanced back at the other classmates.

"What do you expect, Jimmy's obviously sad over something silly," Wolfgang said. Unbeknownst to him, Arnold and his friends saw this from a distance. The football head started to get concerned.

"Wolfgang's bullying someone," Arnold said.

Suddenly, Jimmy's knuckles were cracking into place. Some of the kids noticed this and gulped nervously.

Wolfgang returns his glance to the entirety of the playground, still ignorant of what was to come. "Look guys, the big baby's getting mad!"

As he laughs, Jimmy stands up and lunges at him. Jimmy began to violently punch his face in, Wolfgang fought back, and traded blows with Neutron with Wolfgang gaining the upper hand in the fight. Eventually, Wolfgang grabs him and throws him to the playground equipment.

Alarmed, Arnold and his friends ran over to the commotion, no one should get beaten up by Wolfgang, no way!

Jimmy gets up slowly and runs at Wolfgang, grabbing him by the shirt, slamming his fists into Wolfgang's stomach repeatedly before repeatedly punching Wolfgang in the face, that is until Arnold and Gerald forcibly pry him away from a bruised Wolfgang.

"This ain't over, Neutron! You hear me?!" Wolfgang said, with a bruised face and a broken nose. His cheeks were swollen like water balloons, and Jimmy's fists had spots of blood all over them.

Horrified by what he had done, Jimmy runs off, his classmates yelling after him.

In the bathroom, Jimmy attempted to wash the blood from his hands. True, they were physically clean, he still felt that they were dirty. Nothing could take away from the fact that he came dangerously close to putting Wolfgang in a coma.

"I can't believe I nearly put someone in a coma!" Jimmy thought to himself. "I can't keep doing that. What would my parents think?" Suddenly Jimmy realized something, this morning, he was sad about Superman's death, and he managed to vent his frustration, but at a cost. "What would the Man of Steel think of all this?"

Jimmy wipes his teary eyes with toilet paper before standing up.

"Well, I should probably get out now. Get it together, Neutron, class will begin soon."

Jimmy walks out of the restroom, only to see that other students were looking at him, fearing that he may hurt them as well.

Shrugging it off, Jimmy advances to his room, and sits down, the room was eerily silent. It made Jimmy feel more uncomfortable.

Ms. Fowl, Jimmy's teacher, walks up to him and hands Jimmy a note. JImmy looks at the note in abject horror.

"Jimmy, Principa Quinzell look like to speak with you."

Jimmy solemnly walked down the hallway leading to the principal's office. Jimmy sighed, he's been dealing with a lot lately, his idol. Eventually, he found himself before the door, opening the door and peering into the office.

The beautiful blonde principal was reading a newspaper before looking up, "Mr. Neutron, come in, please sit down."

He obliges, and he takes his seat.

The principal gave him a serious look. "That was quite some show at the cafeteria and the playground if I do say so myself. Several students were recording this on their cameras, and faculty hightailed it out when you attacked one of your classmates."

"Principal Quinzell, I am terribly sorry. I'm just going through quite a lot." Jimmy said, bowing his head. "It's usually not this bad when I make an imbecile out of myself, and..." Then, the boy genius sniffled as he choked out, "I lost an idol..."

"Was it Superman?"

"Yes."

"The whole world saw his sacrifice, and why are you deeply affected by it?"

"It's just that, well..." Jimmy sighed. "Since you're the only one I could trust, I'll tell you. It was around 2008, I was visiting Metropolis with my Family, and those things that Superman heard that they were called, Paradeomons, were invading the city with Darkseid, and was about to be attacked by one of them, and Superman saved me from one of them. Since that day, he made me realize that with my intelligence, I shouldn't be this smart. Unless it was for a reason, and that's when I finally knew what I wanted to do with my intelligence, I tried using my inventing talent to do something special,"

"So you want to use your inventions for good because you want to be like Superman?"

Jimmy nodded.

The principal replies, "What's wrong with being better?"

"I wanted to be a hero like Superman, because with his gifts, he saves the world. As you know, I have a reputation of being a know it all, and as if that's not bad enough, my inventions have a habit of backfiring on me in the worse way. It made me feel insignificant compared to him."

The principal nods her head in agreement. "Look, Jimmy. I am awfully sorry about what happened to your idol, trust me, I understand the feeling."

Jimmy tilted his head in curiosity. "Really?"

"Yes, an...old friend of mine back in Gotham seemed to be the only one in the world who listened to me and trusted me. But he was only using me and once I found out what he did, I felt so worthless and stupid for trusting him, but that's in the troubled past, I've moved on from that life." The principal leaned forward in her chair before continuing. "Jimmy, you understand that I can't let this one slide, right?"

Jimmy drops his head in shame. "Yes, ma'am..."

"I would suspend you, but I feel that detention for a bright kid like you should be enough."

Jimmy walked out, he was lucky enough that he didn't get suspended or expelled, but he did get early morning detention for the Friday before the Last Day of School, so that's frustrating in any way you see it.

Sheen and the rest of Jimmy's friends walked over, looking concerned.

"Jimmy, you're acting out of character, and all we want to do is help," Libby said.

"Help?" Jimmy sarcastically said. "That's a good one. How exactly do you plan on helping? Doing my homework? Lowering my GPA? Ooh! Or maybe helping Sheen with his extra credit, he could use it after all."

"We're...just trying to be your friends."

"If you were my friends, then I'd suggest that you'd leave me alone. What am I even doing here?"

From a distance, Cindy was on the phone, saying, "Sis, I promise I'll be home on time for dinner, but there are other things I gotta take care of."

Cindy noticed Jimmy walking out of the school, and looked worried, what's wrong with Jimmy? She turned to her left and noticed Arnold looking worried.

"Penny, can you excuse me, I gotta call you back," Cindy said, hanging up.

"What's wrong with Jimmy? He's not really like this." Arnold said.

"That's what I wanna know," Cindy said. "Sure, Nerdtron can be annoying, but I don't want him to suffer like this. Can you talk to him, Arnold?"

"Sure." Arnold then said.

* * *

Later that day, Jimmy arrived at his house, where his father and mother gave him a stern look.

"I know, I know..." Jimmy sighed in defeat.

"You're lucky that you didn't get expelled, Jimmy." Judy scowled. "No more inventions on School Property."

"Alright," Jimmy said, heading upstairs. His sad monotone caught Judy's attention. She attempted to talk to her son, but Hugh stops her so she can just let Jimmy be alone. The boy was left alone with his thoughts, he's had a long day. His idol died, he embarrassed himself and scared a bunch of classmates. And with all that shit thrown at him, he should just sleep it off.


	4. There's Still Hope

The next morning at school, there was a funeral for the Man of Steel broadcasted live around the world.

At Metropolis, thousands, no. Millions came to witness Superman's funeral.

Lex Luthor was there also, Lois wouldn't hear none of it; she slapped him and berating him that he's no different from many adversaries Superman faced, thinking he's here to gloat. However, his face being solemn proved that he came to miss Superman too.

Despite tensions between the two, the Avengers leader, the Genius-Billionaire-Playboy philanthropist, Tony Stark was invited to the funeral.

Then suddenly, the recognizable Dark Knight himself-the Batman, came to pay for his respects before going back to the dark shadows above...

In Times' Square, Spider-Man mourned as he watched this from afar.

Goku, guilt-ridden, preferred to watch the Funeral from King Kai's planet, oddly enough, he didn't see Superman there.

At the School Auditorium, the students witnessed the Funeral, Jimmy sheded more tears, eventually, catching Cindy's attention during a eulogy for the Man of Steel that was delivered by some of his friends.

_"Though we gather here today, bound together in sorrow and loss, we share a precious gift. We are, all of us, privileged to live a life that has been touched by Superman. The Man of Steel possessed many extraordinary gifts, and he shared them with us freely._

_"None of these gifts were more remarkable than his ability to discern what needed to be done, and his unfailing courage in doing it, whatever the personal cost. Let us all strive to accept his gift, and pass it along, as an ongoing tribute to Kal-El of Krypton, the immigrant from the stars, who taught us all how to be heroes."_

_"Superman was an example that inspired us to reach beyond ourselves, to soar towards a better tomorrow. He was a hero to Metropolis but more importantly, he was a friend, to Gohan, to the Z-Fighters, and me and the world. Of course, he didn't act alone. The Avengers, Z-Fighters and Justice League also put their lives on the line against this brutal, incomprehensible evil. In many ways, I'm sure they feel the same way as I do about the loss of their leader and comrade, most of all...and let us not forget the quick action...from Tony Stark, who allowed Superman the time he need to save us all."_

Thanking the Mayor, Tony was given the podium, expressing remorse that Superman and he rarely got along back when he thought Superman was an arrogant boy-scout, but he would always miss their late-night chats.

"Today, Superman's funeral is viewed by hundreds and millions worldwide, not since President Kennedy had died. As our nation has collectively mourned...yet it is the people of the Metropolis who are feeling the loss most...we knew him best. Let us take a brief moment to celebrate his time with us..."

"...Last year for Halloween, I dress as Superman. Now I am going to do every year for the rest of my life..."

After the Funeral, Jimmy sat in the playground in the park in the school during recess, moping. The man he's looked up to for years is dead, gone, deceased, and he doesn't know what to do about it.

Since he saved his life in the Metropolis battle against Darkseid, Jimmy did whatever he could to use his inventions for the greater good. However, the inventions tend to have a flaw (usually caused by an obvious oversight) and his curiosity can take over him, which results in a catastrophe, which only he can solve. He's rarely ever thanked however as people usually know the problem was his fault in the first place and is highly considered a menace by almost everyone.

"Hey, Jimmy?" Arnold was heard, sitting next to him.

"Not now, Football Head." Jimmy sighed.

"Cindy asked me to talk to you, she's worried," Arnold said, insistingly.

"Tell her to mind her own beeswax." Jimmy snapped. "And believe me, that Beatdown I gave Wolfgang was justified, even though it's not how I wanted things. He pushed me."

"Still, why are you upset? You can't keep lying to your friends, and they're gonna find out."

"Don't remind me. I feel bad enough about nearly killing Wolfgang." Jimmy sighed. "Just leave me be."

"Tell me why you're upset," Arnold said.

"Fine," Jimmy said. "But promise me you won't tell the others!"

Arnold nodded as he lied, he knows that Cindy is worried about him (For Once), so he nods in agreement, knowing that someone has to tell Cindy about what Jimmy's going through, for better or worse.

"I'm upset because my hero, Superman, is dead." Jimmy sighed.

"I heard about the reports," Arnold sighed. "Did he mean a lot to you?"

"He saved my life once, and it got me thinking one day, what have I been doing with my inventing? Using it for my personal gains, and the best I got was a Dark Matter dimension, and..."

"Well, Goddard's there for you."

"That's not the point. My point is, I've been trying to put my inventions to good use, all because I want to make the world a better place, show people that I could help out with protecting the world, all because of his good deeds. He inspired me to do things, and what do I get to show for it? Disaster after disaster."

"That's why you invent machines?"

"Yeah, and when he died...the man who inspired me, I just don't know what I'm gonna do. I mean, someday, when we're gone in the future, not a lot of people will even know who Superman was." Jimmy sighs.

"Well, the best you can do is try to honor his memory, you know, keep his memory alive."

"How do I do that?"

"The only person that knows that is you.'

"That's what I'm afraid of."

"If you want to feel better, me and my friends are going to DairyLand tonight, wanna head there?"

"Nah, I got things to worry about.

Unbeknownst to everyone, Cindy watched the whole thing, and was speechless. Jimmy looked up to Superman?

As Jimmy walked home, he wondered what he thought about what he can do to keep Superman's memory alive for the world to remember him by. What can he do as a kid?

Then he looked inside a store, where 1 boy and 9 girls were dejectedly heading into a van, driven by their annoyed mother, who is upset at them at the moment, he sees there's a sale on Superman shirts.

Jimmy brightens a bit as he enters the store.

In the store, Jimmy got out his allowance as he brought the shirt into the checking out area. The Superman shirt was navy blue with Superman's symbol on it, red and yellow.

"I'm going to miss him." An employee said.

"I know." Jimmy sighed as he left.

When he got home, Jimmy had his Superman Shirt on, his parents noticed their son feeling down for the hero.

"I know you miss him, Jim Jam..." Hugh sighed.

"We all do." Judy sighed. "But the hope is never gone. Not as long as we keep being hopeful for the best."

Jimmy nods as he heads upstairs.

Later that night, Cindy was in her room, pondering what to do, should she call the Neutron Household or not? It's none of her business! She attempted to watch Friday Night Lights Season 2 Episode 14: Leave No One Behind, but it didn't work out for her. She sighs as she picks up her phone, she dialed the Neutron phone number, but it took her straight to Voicemail, which she said, "Hey, Jimmy, it's me. I know you've been feeling down lately, just so you know, if you need anything, your friends and I am there for you."

Cindy sighs as she hangs up, she doesn't believe it, Jimmy looking up to Superman? No Way!

In his room, Jimmy looked at all the things he invented, wondering what he could do with all this.

"What can I do with these? I used the gloves to help with hard chores, and the Jetpack is something that my mom never allows with me for use." Jimmy pondered, suddenly, he saw his dog, Goddard, run in his room with a screen on his body, showing a rollercoaster at Dairy Land has stopped at the highest peak of the ride, worse yet, Arnold and his friends were on it.

"Leapin' leptons!" Jimmy yelped, someone has to do something, otherwise Arnold and his friends are in trouble. Jimmy looks to his gloves, anti-Gravity Shoes, and his Superman shirt.

Jimmy then took his Superman shirt and put it on, then proceeds to put on his jeans and an eyepiece mask. He puts his gloves on and his anti-gravity shoes. He then opened the window and flew to DairyLand.

Speaking of, Arnold and his friends were in the ride, anxious, with Eugene keeping a positive attitude.

"This really bites, we're done for! The firemen aren't gonna get here on time!" Stinky gulped.

"We're all gonna die..." Harold cried.

"Hey Arnold, look up in the sky," Gerald said, looking at the sky in a curious manner.

"It's a bird?" Sid the snitch asks.

"It's a plane." Helga scoffs.

"No, it's a kid?" Arnold said, confused.

Suddenly, the kid flying in the sky lifts the roller coaster, much to the surprise (Sid, Stinky and Harold scream in terror) of the kids on the ride as the kid floats down to the ground, safely landing on the ground. When the kids got out of the coaster, they saw Jimmy in his new outfit, and were in shock. The relatives who were helpless at first were in shock, but didn't care as the parents (Or grandparents) ran up to them and hugged them, relieved. After a moment of a happy reunion, two of the adults, Pookie and Phil, were surprised to see Jimmy like this.

"Uh...thank you," Phil said, awkwardly. "If it hadn't been for you, Shortman would've been a goner...Superman..."

Jimmy was unsure how he felt about that comment, but he actually helped someone, so he takes it as a compliment as he happily replies, "It's why I'm here."

Jimmy flew off into the skies as everyone cheered for him. Jimmy grinned as he liked the appreciation.

Later that day at the Candy Bar, Jimmy was having a snack with his friends as a news report about what happened today was shown.

"He was a kid wearing Superman's symbol, and he just flat out just saved us, it doesn't add up, but at the same time it's amazing!" Helga exclaimed on the TV.

"But I thought Superman was dead," Carl said.

"Well," Jimmy said, nervously. "Anyone can be a symbol of hope."

Suddenly, Cindy walked up to him, looking concerned.

"Cindy..." Jimmy said, curiously. "What are you doing here?"

"I've been waiting to talk to you...outside," Cindy said.

Outside of the Candy Bar, Jimmy and Cindy were about to talk.

"What is it?" Jimmy said.

"How was everything since the funeral?" Cindy asks.

"What?"

"Since Superman's funeral."

Jimmy's eyes widen in anger, did Arnold rat him out?

"Did Arnold tell you?" Jimmy snapped.

"No, I saw you cry at the assembly. You must've looked up to him really badly, like a 2nd father." Cindy said. "Even though this doesn't change anything between us, your friends are here for you if you need anything."

"I appreciate it," Jimmy said, grinning. "And he saved my life, so that's a good reason to look up to him."

"I don't blame you, I was considering trying to call you about what's going on, but you probably wanted to be alone," Cindy said.

"Yeah. It's been hard for everyone who looked up to this guy." Jimmy sighed.

"Speaking of, this new kid who saved Arnold and his friends must be the kid lookin' out for the little guys." Cindy joked as she went inside.

Jimmy thought about what he just did at Dairyland. It was impulsive thinking, but he did what Superman would do in a situation like that. Jimmy realized something as he remembered what Arnold told him.

_"Well, the best you can do is try to honor his memory, you know, keep his memory alive."_

Jimmy grinned as he felt relieved and happy, thinking, "Yeah, Superman may be gone...but I'm going to carry out his legacy to make sure no one forgets who he is, and what he stands for."

Jimmy found it, a way to honor Superman's memory.

A way to give people an ideal to strive towards.

A way to be a symbol of Hope.


End file.
